


Untitled

by nicht_alles_Gold



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/pseuds/nicht_alles_Gold
Summary: Old fic migration. Short thing about Shun being Pope.





	Untitled

Shun stepped out onto the grand balcony of his equally grand room, curtains flapping behind him in the wind that endlessly plagued the heights of the Pope’s House. He leaned against the banister with a happy sigh, gazing out into the beautiful sky, the lands, and finally the sea, which you couldn’t see well from anywhere else in Sanctuary. Best view reserved for him, he supposed.

What was he doing today? He screwed up his eyes in thought, now that he was so busy (and days didn’t boil down to just “fight that guy, fight that guy, fight that guy”), he had trouble remembering everything that was planned. He really needed a planner. He wasn’t going to admit it was something about getting older.

Well, regardless of the other things he was up to, they started with a Sanctuary meeting every day, so he got ready, and emerged from his quarters not too long later, donning his robes.

(He had the helmet, of course, but didn’t really like to wear it. It was uncomfortable, and dehumanizing in the opposite way than usual, and he didn’t like to think he was above anyone, just because he had a particular job. He only wore it for special events.)

Shun was always early to their meetings, just being a punctual person in general, but this day it seemed a little… quiet. Usually Seiya sauntered in somewhat on time, and Ikki was always there eventually, Hyouga was sometimes late, the other Gold Saints had their various habits, and Shiryu had an excuse to be gone because he had a kid and a wife and was on an in-and-out-of-Sanctuary schedule.

But today, when the time for their meeting came… no one.

He sat back in his overly ornate chair, confused. If one of the Gold Saints couldn’t be there, they usually sent a student with apologies, and Shun didn’t mind that, but unless there’d been some war started while he’d been sleeping and no one bothered to wake him, there wasn’t much of an excuse for this.

When almost twenty minutes had passed, and he finally rose to just… find someone, he heard the clatter of armor, and Hyouga ran in, holding his cape and looking annoyed with it, but letting it go when he saw Shun.

“You’re here,” he said, stepping up closer, “Have you…” His eyebrows drew together, an unusual look in his eye. “Heard?”

“Heard what?” Shun asked, just confused, “I haven’t seen anyone today. Why-”

Hyouga frowned, looking a bit past him, where Ikki had shown up out of nowhere, like always. “Someone found out about what happened, with Hades,” he growled, suitably for his armor, “And it’s been spread all through Sanctuary. There’s only a few Silver Saints left who didn’t believe it, and everyone else is gone.”

He said something under his breath, presumably cursing at whoever this person was, but Shun hardly heard. After the word “Hades”, there was nothing more to say, and he leaned against the table, head dipped, the half-smile usually on his lips dropped completely. He felt hollow inside, just thinking about that time, but his mind raced. How did anyone find out? How did they convince everyone so quickly that Sanctuary was worth abandoning? Or… had this been planned for a while? Was he so ineffectual, were all the Gold Saints simply waiting to stab him in the back at a certain time? How had he not seen this? Was this how Saori felt every time she’d been tested on whether she was really Athena or not? What was he going to tell her about this, he needed to get into contact with her quickly now-

“We got through to Shunrei,” Hyouga said, just to fill the silence with some kind of pretend solution, “Shiryu’s off somewhere, but she’ll tell him to get here as soon as she can. Seiya’s in town, to see if anyone knows anything about where everyone went.”

“Whoever did this,” Ikki started, threat dripping through his voice, “I’ll-”

Shun forced a smile and looked up at the two of them, pushing himself from his slumped position. He… he could be strong. “Thanks. You all have done what I would have wanted you to, but you could have woken me up.” He started walking for the stairs to take them down to the rest of Sanctuary, tugging off his robe and just tossing it away, then resorting into a run.

He’d never felt the urgency to get _down_ these stairs like this before. It was kind of fun again, the sense of panic gripping his chest as he hurriedly arranged his new plans for the day in his head. He didn’t have to run, but Ikki and Hyouga had joined him, and he took it as a race, down and down and down, to the House of Virgo, panting as he stopped, and approached his own cloth, about to put it on.

Seiya appeared then, that scarf of his always whipping in some invisible breeze. “Here you guys are!” He looked at Shun, raised his eyebrows. “What’s up?”

Because it was Seiya, the delivery sounded like a casual greeting, but Shun knew what he really meant. He put a hand on the cloth, and its shine seemed to brighten in the presence of its wearer. “We probably won’t be able to do this alone,” he said, not caring that he and his friends could probably pull this off on their own, like they always had.

He could tell, maybe this was what truly made a Pope. He could feel the tug of destiny, of someone _else’s_ , really, a whole group. He wasn’t going to deny it to them, just as none of them had been denied theirs. “It’s time to find the Bronze Saints.”


End file.
